


Day Forty-Two || That's the Plan

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [42]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: To sneak around someone with the Byakugan, you have to be extra stealthy. Hopefully between himself and his teammates, Sasuke can keep his grand scheme under wraps until the time is right.





	Day Forty-Two || That's the Plan

“So, think you can pull this off for me?”

A hand rubs over a chin with a thoughtful hum. “Okay, so...uh…” Pause. “...go over it  _ one more time _ for me?”

Deadpanning, Sasuke heaves a small sigh. “...I managed to get Hinata and I some vacation time from the force, and -”

“What do you mean  _ managed _ ...you run the thing! Can’t you just...get up and leave whenever you want?”

“Naruto...given that you’re next in line to be Hokage, the notion you believe that sort of thing possible is worrying.  _ No _ , I can’t just get up and leave. I had to make arrangements. Plan ahead. So nothing would be left uncovered, and the rest of the force could prepare. Got it?”

“...yeah, got it.”

A pause as he waits for another interruption. When one is not forthcoming, Sasuke goes on. “...so, since we have some time - a week - I want to take her up north to Cha no Kuni.”

“Ooh, good choice!”

“...but I want to have everything all packed up the day before, so I can surprise her. I need you and Sakura to just...get Hinata out of the house for a while. Think you can handle that?”

“Oh sure, sure! That’ll be a piece of cake! How long ya need?”

“Probably a few hours, just to be safe. She already knows we have this Saturday off. That’s the day we’ll start getting ready, and  _ you guys _ will keep her busy. Then we’ll leave Sunday morning. Or, that’s the plan, anyway.”

“All right, I gotcha! We can do that no problem! One distracted Hinata, coming right up!”

“And it  _ should _ go without saying -” (but this  _ is _ Naruto they’re talking about) “- but don’t mention anything about this to her. Nothing about the vacation, or where we’re going, or the time off. All she needs to know is that you guys want to see her for a while, and I’ve got to stay home to...work on a report.” He doesn’t actually  _ have _ an alibi yet, but...he’ll come up with something.

“Sure thing! I’ll talk to Sakura about it tonight, and we’ll plan something out in advance. And if things go a little wonky, we’ll make it up as we go! I’m great at that!”

_ Oh, sure you are… _ “All right then. If not sooner, I’ll see you Saturday.”

The blond gives a mock salute. “Aye aye!”

Unfortunately, the few days pass in a sluggish drone. While it’s more than easy for Sasuke to keep up routine and let nothing slip, his eagerness borders on annoying. They haven’t really had a proper vacation since they started working in the revitalized police force, let alone since they become a couple. As far as he’s concerned, this entire getaway is long overdue. And waiting is practically torture.

Come Friday, he makes his first move, hinting at the large report he has to work on. “I’ll probably need to come in and do a little overtime.”

Putting on her coat at the door, Hinata pauses. “...really? I was hoping we could do something this weekend, since we actually have it off for once…”

Facade perfect, Sasuke gives a small shrug. “Well, we’ll see how Sunday goes. But tomorrow, at least, I better come in for a few hours. Maybe we can get dinner after. How’s that sound?”

“...that would be nice.”

Shuffling things around, he then pauses. “...it’s been a while since you’ve been out yourself, you know. Maybe you should pop in on Sakura tomorrow while I chip at this.”

“I don’t want to be out having fun while you’re stuck working!”

“Hinata, I don’t mind. It’s  _ your _ weekend, too. I want you to enjoy it.”

Lips purse in a pout, and Sasuke can’t help but flicker eyes to them for a moment wantingly. “...it doesn’t seem fair…”

“A lot of things in life aren’t fair. But this is hardly one I’m going to cry over, Hinata. Call her tonight and see if she’s free. Then we’ll get something to eat once I’m done, okay?”

“Oh...okay.”

The walk home is uneventful, and Sasuke busies himself while Hinata dials her friend’s number, already knowing what will be said. He listens in nonetheless, appearing focused on dinner and smirking a bit to himself as he hears plans being made. Phase one, complete.

The pair wake a bit late the next morning, nevertheless sleeping in a bit on a day off. Hinata rises first to make breakfast, and Sasuke gathers up his fake report. “What’s all that for, anyway?” she asks.

“Oh, apparently someone from out of town was involved in a scuffle the other day. The paperwork is a bit more a headache because they’re not local, but it shouldn’t take much to finish up. A few hours, maybe.”

“Hm...I must have missed that one.”

“It wasn’t anything notable besides it being someone from another village.”

Just as he starts doing up dishes, Hinata changing into informal clothes, a knock sounds at the door. Sasuke opens it, spying Sakura just outside. She beams, affording a momentary wink. “Hey Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan ready yet?”

“I think she’s just finishing up. Thanks for giving her something to do while I wrap up that assignment.”

“Of course! It’s not like I’m ever opposed to seeing her, right?” Once the Hyūga emerges, Sakura begins gushing about some sale going on in the heart of the village. “And Naruto should have a little time off early this afternoon, so we can all have lunch!”

Hinata wilts a bit. “Oh...but, without Sasuke…?”

“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t mind!”

“Not in the least,” Sasuke agrees from the kitchen sink.

That earns a soft huff of laughter. “Oh...all right.”

“I’ll send a hawk once I’m done, and you can meet me somewhere, Hinata.”

“Okay...try not to die of boredom?”

“I’ll give it my best effort.”

Only once they’ve been gone long enough does he peek out the window, senses stretching and finding the compound empty of signatures save for that of his niece, nephew, and brother’s wife in the house next door. Nodding curtly to himself, Sasuke gets to work packing.

A few blocks away by that point, Hinata watches her surroundings idly as Sakura rambles about some recent shinobi gossip. She’ll admit, she’s a bit out of the loop now that most of her time is spent either on duty with the police, or with the new branch of her family.

“And I don’t know why Shikamaru tries to hide it, it’s plain as day! Temari’s running out of excuses about why she’s showing up in Konoha so often.”

“Mm.”

The rosette glances over curiously. “Hey...you listening?”

“Oh, yes! Sorry - I’m just a little tired. Work is busy.”

“So I’ve heard! Y’know, I’m so  _ glad _ you and Sasuke-kun get to work together like that. And you both seem really happy in your jobs!”

“We are! It’s not as...glamorous or exciting as shinobi work, but it’s important, you know? N-not that shinobi work isn’t! But it just feels a bit more...connected to the people of the village. We work  _ with _ them, rather than... _ for _ them.”

“Ahh, I gotcha! I think that suits you really well, Hinata-chan - you’re so personable!”

“I...I am?”

“Of course you are! I mean, look at you: you tamed the most anti-social, temperamental man in the village,” Sakura teases, smirking slyly. “If that doesn’t mean you’ve got the patience and virtues of a goddess, I dunno  _ what _ does.”

“S-Sakura-chan!”

They skim the many shops collaborating mark downs of their goods, talking all the while and continuing to catch up. By early afternoon, they each have a few bags (much to Hinata’s guilt - she tries to be frugal…), and meet up with Naruto at Ichiraku.

Sakura gives her fiance a smile that clearly says, “Mess this up, and you’re sleeping on the couch for a week!”

“How ya been, Hinata-chan?!”

“I’m g-good, Naruto-kun! How goes your training with Kakashi-sensei?”

“Ugh, it’s such a  _ drag _ \- he hounds me like one of his ninken!”

“You’re starting to sound like Shikamaru-kun!”

They all take seats in the ramen bar, food steaming in the chilly air. “Man, I can’t  _ wait _ for Spring to get here...I want there to be grass and blue skies again!”

“I think we’re all feeling that way,” Sakura sighs in agreement with the blond. “What I’d give to see a flower blooming, or a bee buzzing! I try to go to the onsen to feel a little heat, but...you always have to get back out again.”

“I haven’t been to one in far too long…” Hinata admits sheepishly.

“Well, you’ll have to do that next week!”

Sakura jolts at Naruto’s words, Hinata glancing curiously. “Next week…?”

Realizing his mistake, he goes stock still, blinking. “Uh...y-y’know...it’s supposed to be extra cold! So...it’d be a good time for it, huh?”

“Funny, I hadn’t heard that…”

Behind Hinata and out of sight, Sakura death glares.

“But uh...guess you’re pretty busy with work, huh?”

“Yeah. Poor Sasuke still has something to do today, I feel so bad…”

“Nah, the teme’s used to it. But maybe one of these days he’ll learn how to take a break, huh?”

“I hope so.”

They stand around and chat once the meal is over, and Hinata jumps a bit as a hawk lands on a nearby awning with a screech.

“Looks like someone’s done a little early!” Sakura chirps with a smile.

Letting the avian land upon her arm, Hinata retrieves a message that confirms as much. “I hate to just eat and run…”

“Nah, don’t sweat it!” Naruto wiggles his eyebrows. “We don’t wanna keep you two apart, huh?”

Sakura sighs and gives his shoulder a shove. “Oh, leave her alone. But he’s right, Hinata-chan. You head home and spend the rest of your day with him! We’ll see you around, ne?”

“Thank you both for a l-lovely afternoon!”

“Same to you!”

The pair wave her off as she jogs back down the road, before Sakura braces a hand on her hip, cocking a leg and giving Naruto a look. “Do you know how close you were to blowing it?”

“I’m sorry! It just...slipped my mind for a sec!”

“Well, at least you covered it up...I don’t think she really noticed. You’re just such a knucklehead! C’mon, let’s go home - to make up for it, you can carry my bags.”

“All right, all right…”

Making her way back through the compound gate, Hinata waves to their neighbors before hopping up the steps to the front door. “Tadaima!” 

“Okaeri - in the kitchen.”

Making her way into the house, Hinata slows a bit at...suitcases by the door? There’s a blink, brow furrowing. “...um...Sasuke…?”

Emerging, said Uchiha dries his hands on a towel. “I think I got everything.”

“...everything? Everything for...for what?”

He nods to the bags. “Our vacation.”

Large eyes blink once. Twice. And then go round as her jaw drops. “Y-you mean, we’re -?”

“I hope the dobe didn’t spoil it...gods know why I trusted him to help keep you busy. But surely Sakura kept things under control.”

“I...b-but...where are we going?”

“Cha no Kuni. For a week. Just you, and me. I figured it’s about time we take a break and get away from things for a while.” A smirk curls his lips.

“So...that report, and Sakura-chan...that was all…?”

“A brilliant plan by yours truly to make this all a surprise.”

Finally, it seems to sink in. Squealing, Hinata closes the distance, jumping up to wrap arms around his neck with a laugh. “You really h-had me going, there! I thought you were serious!”

“An Uchiha must be able to lie about anything. Even the mundane.”

Giving him a look, Hinata presses a kiss to his lips. “Well...I don’t like you lying to me. But for this, I’ll make an exception.”

“Fair enough. So...still want that dinner date? Or should we call it a night early tonight, so we can get going in the morning?”

“You know I won’t be able to sleep! I’m too excited!”

“Well...we could pull an all nighter…”

Between Sasuke’s hinting tone and smoldering look, Hinata goes beet red. “...w...we could do that…”

“Well then...we’ll order some take out, and make it a night in…”

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A post before midnight? What black magic is this?!
> 
> All kidding aside, I'm gonna TRY to be better about posting earlier! I wanted to have this done even earlier today, but...baby steps, lol
> 
> This prompt took a little thinking to come up with a plan (heh), but in the end I really liked this one! It also turned out a good share longer than normal, so...woo! While I DO like to portray Sasuke's relationship with his teammates a bit more tensely post-war (aka a bit more realistic imo, given all they did to each other), sometimes it's nice to have them get along for a change. At the very least, Naruto and Sakura make good distractions! And Hinata was totally clueless - she better enjoy all of Sasuke's hard work!
> 
> And maybe even a bit before they leave, huehue ;3
> 
> Anywho, that's a wrap for tonight! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
